Odds Against Us
by Memoria Terra
Summary: Ruby had won their bet, and so, for the first time in years, Sapphire would wear a dress: by force, of course. Ruby/Sapphire, with hints of Gold/Crystal in later chapters.


**Author's Note: **Ahahaha... this is just something totally random I decided to write during school. It was originally going to be a oneshot, but I write too much, so now it's multi-chaptered. I hope you enjoy it as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

* * *

><p>Sapphire couldn't <em>believe<em> what she was hearing.

Ruby had _won their bet?_ There was absolutely no way. She most definitely would _not_ allow it.

Of course, the bet _had_ been rather simple-she had merely spited him, saying that she bet that he couldn't go for more than two days without the luxury of a shower. That was a challenge for a 'pretty boy' like him, she had figured. But apparently Sapphire had underestimated Ruby's determination, for he had survived it-with some whining, of course.

"I don't believe this," Sapphire huffed, crossing her arms over her chest roughly. Ruby raised his eyebrows at her, as did Gold-Ruby's 'witness', as he called him. "This can't be happening! I never lose!"

"Oh, calm down, Sapphire. I'm not going to do anything bad," Ruby stated matter-of-factly, earning him a glare from Sapphire which caused him to flinch a little. Chances are, she already knew what he had in mind. Ruby _was_ a bit predictable with those sorts of things.

"Yeah, he'll probably just put you in a dress and take you to dinner or something," laughed Gold, causing both of his juniors to whip their heads around and stare at him incredulously.

"Gold, shut up," Sapphire said quickly, not sure which one she dreaded more-the dress or the dinner date. "Don't be so stupid."

Then she cast a glance toward Ruby. He was blushing a light shade of pink, but he appeared to be pondering something. Sapphire let out a growl. "Ruby, don't ya dare-"

"That idea isn't half bad," he interrupted her, and she stared at him absolutely appalled. _What_ did he just say? He couldn't be serious, could he? While she was busy fuming, Gold began to snicker.

"Well, then, it's settled," he said with a grin. "You two are going on a date!"

"Who said that ya'd get t' decide, Gold!" Sapphire yelled. Gold's comment had set her off.

"Aw, c'mon, Ruby agreed to it, so all he's gotta do is buy you a dress."

"What? I would _never_ buy Sapphire a dress," said Ruby with an expression of horror. Sapphire grinned-was she exempt from that part, at least?

"I'm going to make her one instead."

And from that moment on, Sapphire _knew_ that the next few days would be a living hell for her.

* * *

><p>"Ow, Ruby! Watch where ya're pokin'!"<p>

"I wouldn't have to watch if you would stop _squirming_, Sapphire."

"Ya expect me ta stay still when ya're proddin' me with needles!"

"Yes, I do," Ruby sighed. This was _not_ going to be an easy task. It was the day after the previous incident had occurred, and Ruby was working on sewing Sapphire's dress as she stood before him in her secret base.

Or, at least, he was _trying_ to. Sapphire was making it very difficult for him to do so. They'd been at it for hours-Ruby trying to sew the dress together, and Sapphire trying to escape him whenever she felt the slightest jab of the needle against her skin. He knew that she disliked what he was doing, but he was nearly finished with her dress. He figured that she could last a few more moments.

"Ya're lucky that ya're quick at this," grumbled Sapphire, crossing her arms indignantly.

"I think _you're_ the lucky one in that case," mused Ruby, not looking up from his threading. "That way, this won't last as long."

"No, _ya_ are, 'cause I would kill ya if ya were slow!"

"I don't doubt it, Saph."

"No, really, I would," Sapphire huffed at him. She blinked when Ruby lifted his head, and his gaze met her own.

"I wasn't being sarcastic. I know that you would," he said softly. A small smile tugged at his lips. Their brief argument had distracted her long enough for him to put the finishing touches on her attire. So, Ruby stood to observe Sapphire's appearance, and he was quite pleased with his work.

Sapphire wore a light orange dress that stopped at the caps of her knees. The color was an absolutely perfect complement to her dark blue eyes. Ruby had sown gloves to match the dress, and placed a blue flower on her left shoulder. He thought it was his finest job yet.

"You look amazing, Saph," he complimented with a smile. He wasn't lying-the dress suited her well.

"Sh-shut up," murmured Sapphire, embarrassed. She had to admit, Ruby had done a fine job designing her outfit. She still hated wearing such a thing, but knowing that he had made it for her-and that he thought that she looked good wearing it-made it a bit easier for her to wear.

"You can change out of it now," Ruby suggested, motioning to the pile of clothes Sapphire had been wearing before, which she had merely dropped on the ground beside her. "Just be careful with it. I don't want it getting dirty."

Sapphire rolled her eyes at him. He was always so _prissy_. So what if a little bit of dirt got on her clothes? She was outside a lot anyway. She swore that she would never understand his logic. Nevertheless she began pulling the garment from her body and snorted to herself as Ruby reflexively turned away.

"So when are ya dragging me t' this thing?" she inquired as she began to pull her usual clothes onto her body.

Ruby, with his back to her, responded simply: "tomorrow."

Sapphire sighed. "Better now than later, I guess," she grumbled under her breath, thinking that if she tried acting a bit more positive, it wouldn't seem as bad. She then glanced at him. "Ya can look now."

"That's the spirit," said Ruby as he turned toward her again. "With that attitu-agh, Sapphire! I told you not to get it dirty!"

As Ruby picked the dress up off of the ground, Sapphire realized that she would loathe their date no matter _what_ her attitude was.


End file.
